Ankokugakure no sato
by terry scarlett
Summary: Es mi visión de como Naruto hace su examen shunin, por que en la serie no se ve y yo me lo imaginé así... disculpen si no es una obra literaria, es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.


**Producciones scarlett se enorgullece en presenta**

**NARUTO**

**Ankokugakure no sato**

**La aldea escondida entre las sombras**

Fic en construcción

..……………………..

Por favor espere

………………………………………

gracias por haber esperado, disfrute del fic

Introducción

Se descubre una nueva villa shinobi la cual hasta entonces solo había producido hechiceros y mensajeros de muy alto nivel y ahora deciden crear una generación de ninjas. Muchas sorpresas nos dará esta nueva aldea …… las parejas realzadas son las siguientes. Advertencia algunas de las siguientes pareas son de mi lujo personal, es decir, que existen por que a mi loca persona le gustan, además de que en la historia participan tanto la autora como personajes de otras personas

Otra cosa usare los signos siguientes: sucesivamente para los recuerdos y cambios de escena, y los [ y para mis comentarios

Fic en construcción

……………………..

-hey ter cuanto nos falta por recorrer??

-nos faltan al menos unos 30 o quizás 20 kilómetros para dejar la barrera

-y para llegar??

-je je te lo pondré de esta manera, si nos damos prisa llegaremos a nuestro destino en unos dos o quizás tres días

-que, que!!?? Ay no

-terry tendrías la bondad de decirle al perro que cierre el hocico??- pregunto un joven de cabello verde oscuro a su compañera pelirroja

-créeme sam soy yo la que mas desea callarlo- respondió la joven lazándole una mirada semi acecina al chico que al principio le pregunto del recorrido

-pero tu bien sabes que si lo callamos nos quedaremos sin entretenimiento sam

-mmm eso si es cierto- respondió el chico de pelo verde

-hey!! Como esta eso de que soy su entretenimiento???- se detuvo en seco su acompañante de melena plateada

En eso una sombra alta de silueta delgada que sostenía un bastón de hechicero, se acerco a ellos

-quieren los tres callarse y apresurar el paso, ya esta anocheciendo y debemos encontrar un lugar para acampar

-si señor- contestaron los tres al unísono

Capitulo uno

La llegada

Naruto dormía tranquilamente cuando de un mal giro despertó con un doloroso encuentro con el suelo, aquella era una mañana tranquila de cielo despejado

-auch eso dolió- dijo para si mientras se sobaba la cabeza –bueno ya es de día- dicho esto se levanto del suelo, dio un bostezo y se dispuso a ponerse su atuendo diario

-muy bien ahora el siguiente paso- todos los días era el mismo proceder: se despertaba con una brusca caída, se vestía y se dirigía a la cocina por su desayuno favorito: ramen instantáneo [ja que curioso el come ramen y yop sopa de pollo

Pero esta vez habrá algo diferente en el itinerario, esa mañana alguien llamaría a la puerta interrumpiendo aquel proceso devino [entiéndase naruto + ramen a paraíso

Llamaron a la puerta y naruto hizo caso omiso como si desease que aquel sonido fuese obra de su imaginación, pero se vio en la necesidad de respondes cuando escucho que tocaron por segunda vez

-ya van – se levanto de la silla con pesadez no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que quisiese alguien que lo interrumpe en su momento de felicidad, bueno claro esta que no le molesta si la persona que le interrumpe es su querida sakura-chan

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un shikamaru con expresión de asombro

-vaya pensé que aun estarías en la cama- dijo el joven de cabellos negros

-ja no soy como TU crees- dijo naruto poniendo una sonrisa malvada

-bien a lo que vengo, tsunade sama quiere saber si siempre si o no harás los exámenes chunin- dijo shikamaru tratando de no mostrar que le molesta hacerle de mensajero. La sonrisa picara se borro de inmediato de la cara de naruto, no es que no quiera hacer el examen, sino que no había pensado en aquello, comenzó a pensar en si debía o no responder a aquella petición y justo cuando iba a entrar en un gran ensimismamiento fue detenido por un comentario mas de su amigo

-antes de que se me olvide

-eh?

-dice que decidas, lo que decidas se lo digas a ella personalmente antes de medio día ¿entendido?

-si

-bien por que yo no entiendo por que me tubo que mandar a mi a darte ese mensaje- por estas quejándose no se percato del instante en que naruto cerro de un portazo

Avanzo hasta la mesa para continuar su ritual de felicidad, tenia hasta medio día para decirle a la vieja tsunade si, si o no participaría, mientras seguía comiendo su vista recorrió toda la habitación en busca de algo, cual quier cosa que le permitiese comer en paz, su mirada recorrió cada centímetro de cada mueble solo para detenerse sobre un calendario que tenia marcada la duraron de las dos primeras etapas del examen, así como cada cuanto tiempo se levan acabo estos

Engullo un poco mas de aquel exquisito platillo, en su mente surco una vocecilla que canturriaba "todos tus compañeros ya son chunin" abrió los ojos de plato ya que la vocecita estaba en lo cierto "y eso no es todo" esto produjo en naruto un pequeño salto a _ver ponme a prueba _se dijo así mismo "algunos de ellos ya hasta son jounin" esto ultimo fue decisivo, tenia que hacer ese examen pasase lo que pasase. Termino lo mas rápido que pudo su desayuno, tomo su protector y salio del departamento a toda prisa. Corrió por todas la calle que daba a edificio en donde se encontraba la oficina de la vieja tsunade y mientras avanzaba no dejaba de pensar que esa era su oportunidad

Toco a la puerta espero unos segundos antes de volver a tocar -adelante- se escucho del otro lado, el chico abrió la puerta lentamente como si fuese la primera vez que entraba a aquella sala

-buenos días tsunade sama

-buenos días naruto- le contesto la mujer

-me dijeron que viniera a hablar con usted

-bien entonces que decides muchacho, te recuerdo que esta es una oportunidad de dos veces por año así que si no quieres intentarlo…….

-claro que quiero hacerlo!! Pero…

-pero que?

-bueno es que … se supone los equipos que entran al examen chunin deben de ser de tres personas, no?

-ya veo y tu duda es con quienes más harás el examen, verdad?

-así es vieja tsunade

-shizune verifica si no hay de casualidad algún equipo que necesite un miembro para entrar

-mm déjeme ver- la joven tomo un rota folio de la mesa y reviso minuciosamente el contenido de las hojas pero sin resultado alguno

-no, no hay equipos que tengan un puesto bacante

-mm eso no es bueno

-OH!! esperen creo que encontré algo, es un equipo que viene de…. Ay tsunade sama mire esto- la muchacha le paso el rota folio a la mujer la cual al ver el documento puso una expresión de sumo asombro

-que ocurre tsunade sama?? Hay un equipo bacante si o no?? Responda- dijo el muchacho acelerado, después de todo de eso dependía que repitiese la prueba o no

-bien naruto ocurre lo siguiente, si hay un equipo que posiblemente pueda aceptarte, el problema es que esta aldea es nueva y la verdad no se que tan capases sean- tsunade paresia tratar de ocultar fallidamente su preocupación ante lo que el rubio podría decir

-a sí! Y de que aldea son?

-bien te explicare, ellos son de la aldea de ank…..- no pudo terminar la frase por una llamado en la puerta

-adelante- dijo con alivio

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una sakura acompañada de un grupo de jóvenes que por lo que naruto vio eran mas grandes que el por la edad

-interrumpo algo tsunade sama?

-no sakura, no interrumpes nada, de hecho llegas en un buen momento

-a sí?? A por cierto este es uno de los equipos que viene de ankoku

- "ay esto no lo vi venir" pasen, pasen

-buenos días- dijo un joven de cabello negro corto, su atuendo no era nada fuera de lo normal, era un pantalón gris con una chaqueta negra similar a la que uso un tiempo shino [en la primera parte de la serie- mi nombre es dorian y ellos son mis compañeros ferio y yuko y venimos de ankokugakure no sato- al terminar de decir esto los tres muchachos se acercaron a tsunade para estrecharle la mano. El chico ferio era alto, de cabello a la altura de los hombros, color rubio oscuro y lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta, ojos color miel, y su vestimenta era un traje chino [estilo a la ranma de color blanco con amarillo motaza.

La chica por su parte era mas o menos de la estatura de sakura, su cabello era largo de color violeta y lo sujetaba con una pinza para pelo, sus enormes y tiernos ojos eran color marrón rojizo y su ropa era un kimono [el conjunto en si se parecía al de temari color verde agua. -este disculpe hokage sama- dijo la chica- nuestro jounin dijo que nos alcanzaría aquí por unas dificultades en el camino, además es posible que nosotros no participemos esta vez ya que….- al decir esto ultimo se levanto ligeramente la falda dejando a la vista que tenia torcido el tobillo, este estaba sujetado con unas vendas y una extraña varilla metálica negra en sima, alrededor del vendaje

-uy a veo se me permites que te revise…. Quizás si puedan hacer el examen- dijo sakura agachándose para poder observar mejor la herida

-yo que tu no haría eso- se inclino ferio al lado de la peli rosa

-bien entonces que sugieres?- pregunto molesta

-bueno veras, no soy un ninja medico como tu has de ser, pero se perfectamente para que sirve esa varilla, es empleada para evitar que el hueso se desacomode, también se le imprime algo de energía para impedir que la persona pueda sentir dolor y caminar con un poco mas de libertad- ferio observo de re ojo la cara de la joven como si esperara que esta le dijese algo –te lo pondré así, si así se ve con las vendas y la varilla ¿Cómo se vera sin ellas?- esto hizo reaccionar a sakura de una buena vez

-entonces debemos de llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería para tratarla pronto

-exacto

-bien- dijo tsunade- sakura chan se hará cargo de ti –le indico a la muchacha quien seria la persona que vería su herida- naruto al parecer ya tenemos a tu equipo- le mostró una amplia sonrisa al chico de las nueve colas

-pe perdón-dijeron dorian y ferio al unísono

- si verán tenemos una pequeña emergencia y este chico hará el examen este año, pero por razones de fuerza mayor el resto de su grupo no podrá realizar dicha actividad, a si que hable con los kages de las diversas aldeas y sora me dijo que me prestaría uno de sus equipos siempre cuando la situación se prestase. Le avisare inmediatamente de esto para que no haya ningún problema- al escuchar todo lo anterior, los chicos parecían estar un poco desconcertados

-bien y a todo esto quien es nuestro nuevo compañero?? Pregunto ferio un poco mas tranquilo

-su nombre es naruto uzumaki y se encuentra alado de ustedes- tsunade señalo a naruto con un simple movimiento. Los dos jóvenes volvieron para ver a su nuevo compañero, lo miraron de arriba abajo, examinando cada característica del muchacho en busca de algún defecto o punto en contra

- "_pues hasta horita el chico se ve en buenas condiciones" _bien solo falta que nos demuestres lo que tienes niño- dijo dorian, se sentía complacido al confirmar que el remplazó de su amiga no estaba descuidado. Naruto no podía contenerse mas se moría de ansías por saber mas sobre sus camaradas provisionales

-entonces ya que se han presentado ¿Por qué no usan esta tarde para terminar de conocerse?,- les sugirió tsunade sama-así aprovechan y se dan un paseo por la villa, al final de cuentas el examen es hasta dentro de tres días- esta idea les callo a los tres como mandada desde el cielo, y por primera vez naruto vio a tsunade adornada con querubines

-antes de que se marchen recuerden que el examen se llevara acabo en el salón 301 a las 3 de la tarde, entendido?- les aviso shizune, los dos muchachos del extranjero miraron a naruto y este les reconforto con un "entendido, yo me encargo de eso"

Salieron de sala y avanzaron por el corredor con un silesio que incomodaría al más callado. Naruto estaba tan emocionado que no se percato cuando ferio le pregunto algo a su amigo

-oye ¿a que se debe que no alegaras

-hmm a que te refieres??

-a que en veces anteriores un cambio en el equipo te hubiese hecho alegar a mas no poder.

-sabes esa misma pregunta te hago yo a ti, tu tampoco eres un santo

-eto ocurre algo malo??- pregunto un desconcertado naruto

-na no te preocupes son cosas tontas entre este soquete y yo- respondió ferio

-a quien llamas soquete, ferio???- pregunto su amigo con cara de poca paciencia

-eto a nadie mi buen dorian, a nadie

"_lo bueno es que son agradables y se llevan bien con eso me puedo conformar por ahora_" pensó el rubio mientras veía a sus nuevos colegas discutir de una manera que le traía viejos recuerdos

-y bueno a donde nos llevaras primero uzumaki san??- pregunto dorian mientras evadía un zape de ferio

-pues bueno hay varios lugares a donde ir- dijo pensando en a que lugar de la villa los podía llevar. Una vez teniendo la lista comenzó a sugerirles lugares que pueden visitar desde las aguas termales hasta el puesto de ramen

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Mientras

-samuel ya encontraste a scarlett??

-nop

-rayos, buen momento escogió para perderse

Debajo de unas rocas se comenzó a escuchar un extraño ruido seguido por un "ya me enoje"

-hey pero creo que ya la encontré!

- así en?? donde??

- aquí debajo de estas piedras

Los dos chicos iniciaron su excavación en búsqueda de su compañera, unas ultimas piedras fueron retiradas por la joven pelirroja

-que quede claro, la próxima vez que un enemigo como ese nos ataque habrá que desatarlo de una vez por todas y no andar jugando- dijo la chica sobandose el tobillo.

Miraron los tres a su alrededor, era apreciable restos de árboles así como los de una criatura extraña que ahora era mas difícil identificar

-bien continuemos o el conejo nos hará estofado cuando lleguemos- dicho esto emprendieron la marcha hacia su destino final

[bueno gente este es mi primer capitulo espero sea de vuestro entero agrado

Debo añadir que este es el primer proyecto que me banco a decir solita, la mayoría de mis anteriores proyectos eran colectivo y rara vez los escribía y si se escribían están inconclusos, así que tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible


End file.
